1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel composite products and to a method for manufacturing these products. The expression “composite product” is to be understood as meaning “a product comprising at least two substances with different melting points” and the term “hollow” product is to be understood as meaning that the product has, inside it, one or more hollow parts surrounded by walls, the hollow part or parts inside the product being empty or filled with one or more filling materials.
2. Discussion of the Background
The composite products are generally solid moulded products obtained by injection or compression 15 moulding in a mould or press. These products may be suitable for various types of application depending on the materials used and the shape.